Letter from the Deceased
by Cy.ra.no.Lee
Summary: To all those who know me, this is why I haven't reviewed in the last month or so. To all those who don't this is what they teach my eight year old sister in school.


Hello~! I usually don't do these types of stories.

My sister requested it.

_Enjoy._

Ah, a beach party. A wonderful time for all of the boyfriends and girlfriends to enjoy each others' bodies, while they aren't naked. Before we get to what Lee calls, 'The Youthful Butt-Nekkedness of Springtime,' we have to start at the beginning. Where _is _the beginning? Well, it's right at my house, where a little girl named Alexandra Lee resides. She's the cutest, smartest, most evil girl you will ever meet. Alex _loves _jokes. One day at school, she thought she heard something hilarious.

A new word.

She ran all the way home, telling her sister about it. Well, her sister, who just happens to be me, thought is was fuckin' insane, and hilarious at the same time. Alex, smart and evil as she was, came up with a plan. So, we decided to put it into action. We grabbed our bathing suites and my keys and headed out. Alex bounced up and down in excitement, laughing crazily. Her laugh was so funny that I laughed too (1). So people from all around came to watch the two nuts laughing like maniacs on the train.

Finally, we reached the beach. All over were anime characters. My eyes turned to sparkles. Alex laughed evilly once more. I set a designated place, and Alex was free to run around. Before we get to the new word, let me just tell you all about the anime characters. Today at the beach, was Shikamaru, the sand siblings, Team 7, Gai's team, Haku, Zabuza, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hinata's team.

They had all come with their lovers to enjoy the day. Gaara and Sasuke sat together, being emotionally distraught _(not emo). _Lee and Gai were hugging in front of a fake sunset, and getting shining, predatory looks from fangirls (including me.) Nobody was paying attention to the girls who had all run off to play. I looked at my sister for the signal. She was ready.

With and evil grin, she searched the girls. Slowly, she walked up to Sakura, who was alone.

"Aw! You're so cute," Sakura said, leaning over Alex. The curly haired girl smiled sweetly and beckoned her closer. Sakura leaned over and Alex put her mouth to her ear.

"Bosom," she whispered, poking Sakura's tit. The pinkette froze for a second before screaming at the top of her lungs. By that time, Alex had disappeared. In the water, Tenten and Hinata played together. They stopped when they heard Sakura scream.

"What happened," Tenten asked as she stopped. She didn't move yet. All of a sudden, she was pulled underwater. Alex was there grinning ferally. She mouthed the word 'bosom,' and poked Tenten's chest. Tenten tried to scream, but she only swallowed a gulp of water. Alex swam away, then she jumped out of the water.

"_BOSOM," _she screamed as her head landed smack dab in the middle of Hinata's breasts. Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs as Alex swam away. Both girls ran out of the water covering their chest. They ran up to Sakura, who had tears in her eyes.

"W-what was that," Tenten asked. The others gather around her and the two other victims.

"There was the cute little girl, and then out of no where she p-poked my ch-chest," Sakura cried. Hinata shook.

"Sh-she screamed b-b-bosom and sh-she put her h-head in my chest," Hinata said she tried to cover more of her chest. Meanwhile, Alex climbed on Temari's back.

"Hey you," she called, but when Temari turned her head, she saw no one. Being so used to her fan, she didn't feel the extra weight. Alex grinned.

"Bosom," she said, and squeezed both of Temari's tits. 

"Holy shit," Temari screamed loudly as she felt on her butt. Everyone looked at her as she curled into herself as she covered her chest.

"What the hell was that!"

"I think that there is Bosom monster on the loose," Lee shouted suddenly. From where I sat, I tried not to die laughing. My sister caught my eye and I snorted. I held my stomach. She wasn't even done yet. Haku stood faraway next to his lover Zabuza. Underneath the sand, Alex dug up behind them.

"I wonder what's happening there," Haku said, a slightly worried frown on his face.

"Don't worry about it babe! Their probably being idiots," Zabuza said, completely of character, but just as I imagined him to act in real life. Suddenly, Alex popped up and put his hands on Haku's chest.

"Bosom?"

Now, it was time for one of those anime moments. An anime vein popped out over Zabuza's head.

"He's a man, dammit," he screamed, and even Haku was mad. Alex's eyes widened as she ran away. Zabuza began to cause a commotion and the group looked over at him.

"Distraction," I whispered and watched as my sister secretly snuck to the last person on the list.

"This is great... no, awesome," I whisper. Suddenly, my friend Megan is beside me.

"It's fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Sh," I hiss and watch as my sister comes up on Tsunade.

"Bo-som!"

She smacks her tit, and they swing back and forth like that pendulum thing my dad has in his room. My sister runs back to me as Megan and I laugh hysterically. Everyone's eyes glint as they turn and look at us.

And that's why I'm writing you this letter to tell you all how I died by the Rasengan, Chidori, Summoning, Ice, Leaf Hurricane justu.

_My love,_

_**Petels-the-Shaymin**_(who is Megan and didn't die with me because of her persuasive skills)

_**ChidorixChixBritannia**_ (who's really sweet.)

_**Little Benzai-Ten**_ (who rocks my world)

_**cianna-mv500**_ (who is my first super supporter and awesome person all around and _still _owes me a story ;-))

(1) My sister does have this really funny laugh, so whenever she's laughing I laugh.


End file.
